The Ghost's Child
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: Aigis's having a baby! But, whos the father? Read to find out. Rated T for mentions of Sex, but no actual sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic regarding Aigis. I hope that I've done a good job on it. The first chapter is more like a prologue than anything else, and the full fic is going to be 3 chapters long. The chapters aren't going to be too long, so don't complain that I need longer chapters. I've started this at 11:22 A.M. Eastern time (GMT -5:00, For those of you who understand what GMT means.) All I have to say about the end of Persona 3 is: Poor Aigis. He practically died in her lap. I mean, it's nice that he was with her, but that would suck. Anyways, on with the fic.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Ghost's Child...

A Persona 3 Fanfic

Aigis. Once a machine, but no longer. When she became human, her first thought was: "I wish _he_ were here now. Then I could really be with _him_." The "_him_" in question?

Minato Arisato.

Oh! how she longed to be with him! But, it was not meant to be, for he'd become a seal on Nyx, and stopped the Fall. He "died" a hero's death, with the one he'd loved.

She liked to think for the brief time that he'd "forgotten" her, that he'd still loved her.

Now, Aigis had his MP3 Player, full of his songs, and was hoping with all of her heart that he'd come back.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I'd said it'd be short, didn't I? Don't worry. The next chapter will be longer. I've got more to write . If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review, and tell me why you didn't like it. Flames aren't allowed, but constructive criticism is welcomed. In other words, tell me what I can do better. And that DOES NOT include making the chapters longer.

This chapter was finished at 11:44 Eastern Time (GMT-5:00).

TTFN. Ta-Ta For Now.

Have a Little Feith


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of the Fic! Yay! This one'll be longer. Started at 11:45 A.M. (GMT -5:00). I wish myself good luck in all future endeavors. Good luck, me!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It seemed to her that wherever she went, whether it be Paulownia Mall, Club Escapade (1), or Naganaki Shrine, she would always catch a glimpse of that blue-haired _hunk_ (2). When she got home, she had decided to go to bed.

It was now morning. She'd had the strangest dream. She'd dreamt that she'd (gulp) had sex with Minato. But then she'd realized, _Wait. Didn't I have pajamas on when I went to bed?_

She looked around her, and lo and behold, her pajamas and her panties were laying on the ground! In a panic, she took the thin sheet she used to cover herself off of the bed. What did she see? A red _blood_ _spot_ on the bottom sheet on her bed (3).

"So it wasn't a dream!" she said to herself.

Well, a month later, she'd thrown up in the morning. After that episode, she'd gone to the doctor's office. The doctor told her to (just in case) get a few pregnancy tests done (4). So, she'd gotten the tests done.

The good news? The doctor told her she was pregnant. The bad news? The father would probably never see his kids.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The author's notes are as follows:

(1) She hates this place with a passion (because of all the guys who think she's single), but goes there for the music.

(2) Everyone knows who I'm talking about, right?

(3) For those of you who don't know what that means, it means she's been deflowered, devirginified.

(4) That usually means buying the little things you pee on, like in Juno.

You guys probably hate me now. It's a cliffie! =:) Everyone knows what the thing I just did looks like, right? It's the exclamation mark smiley face. This was finished around 11:47 A.M. (GMT -5:00).

Please review.

Have a Little Feith

that the future will be brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter of "_The Ghost's Child_"... WAAAHHHHHH! It went by so fast... Although it only took 1 day, and about 7 minutes to make. Anyways, this should be my longest chapter in this story. It was started at 1:37 P.M. (GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) -5:00) Enjoy the rest of the story.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Nine Months Later...

Aigis was with Yukari, her best friend (1), when her water broke.

"Yukari?" Aigis said, with a question in her voice.

"Yes, Aigis?" Yukari asked.

"If I don't have to go to the bathroom, yet I feel water running down my leg... What does it mean?" Aigis said, inquisitively.

Yukari gasped. "Aigis! You're about to have the baby! We've gotta get you to the Hospital."

And so, Aigis was rushed to the hospital. When she got there, she was already in labour. "Yukari! Why does it hurt so much?!"

"I honestly don't know," said Yukari truthfully, "But if you need a hand to squeeze, I'm here for you."

"That would be nice!" Aigis grabbed Yukari's hand and squeezed.

A Few Hours Later...

Yukari had gone to get something to eat. It was around noon when the doctor walked in and told Aigis the good news.

"You've had a rough time, but I can tell you, it's well worth the work, and the wait. You've had twins! Congratulations! What we need now are their names, and the name of the father," said the doctor. "One's a male, and the other's a female."

Aigis thought back to when Yukari had helped her pick out names.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

5 Months Earlier...

"What about naming it after Minato, if it's a boy?" asked Yukari.

"No, it won't do. It has to be special. Something like 'Kiseki' might be good." Aigis replied.

"'Miracle'? Why 'miracle'?" Yukari asked Aigis.

"Because of Minato's miracle. He stopped the Fall with our help. This miracle is why I'm able to have children."

"Okay then... And if it's a girl?"

"Hmmmm... How about 'Hikari'?" Aigis said.

"'Light'? Also because of Minato?"

"How did you know?"

"Let's see... For one, you were crazy about him from the beginning, and two, you gave him as a reason why the boy should be named 'miracle', and three, you were crying when he... you know... well, you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Oh... right..." Aigis blushed a deep shade of crimson.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Aigis brought herself back to the present. "The father is Minato Arisato! The boy is Kiseki Arisato. And the girl is Hikari Arisato."

"Thank you. Once you've rested up a bit more, you can hold your children. So rest up 'til then, okay?" the doctor advised.

"Okay." Aigis told the doctor.

With that said, the doctor left. Soon after, Aigis fell asleep.

In a dream, she saw Minato.

"I will always be here for you, and for our children," he said.

"Thank you, Minato. For what you've said, and for our children."

Aigis woke up abruptly. Someone was holding her hand. She looked to see who it was and saw...

Minato Arisato!

Aigis sat up quickly. "Oh, Minato! You're here!"

"Of course I am. I told you I'd always be here for you and our children. Didn't I?"

"I'm so glad..." With that, Aigis broke down into tears, and pulled Minato into a hug. That was when Yukari had (conveniently) decided to come back.

Yukari dropped the flowers she'd bought from the gift store (2). She then ran up to him and hugged him also. "Welcome back, Minato," Yukari told him.

"Yes. Welcome back, Minato Arisato. Welcome back," said Aigis.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

NNNNNOOOOOOEEEEEESSSSS! It's done... I've had fun writing this. Anyways, I said this would be a long chapter, and so it is. If you've got a problem with that, suck it up, buttercup. Anyways, the author's notes are as follows:

(1) She had moved in with Yukari. That's why she was with her at the time.

(2) Yukari bought these to spruce up the room. You know what hospital rooms are like right? *shudders* I hate needles...

Finished this story at 1:40 P.M.

Please review. No flaming. All flames will promptly be ignored. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Have a Little Feith


End file.
